You Can't Have Her!
by cluelessninja65
Summary: Au OOC sasusaku sasuke's childhood friend Azusa is back along with his sister, Sakura Haruno. his friend had one rule: don't touch my sister! will sasuke be able to keep this rule? used to be titled Everyone is Connected. rating M just to be safe no lem
1. prologue

Title: Everyone is Connected

Rating: Teen

Pairing: SasuSaku

Disclaimer: I once had a dream where I owned Naruto, then I woke up. Unless we are in my dreams I do not own Naruto.

Chapter One

"Bing"

'Bing' what in Hell goes 'bing'? that was my first thought when I woke up that morning. My second thought was 'whoever is sending me an IM better have a damn good excuse'. It was Saturday morning and the only thing I had planned was sleeping in till noon, at least. There goes that plan, it's only 9 A.M. I looked across the room at my open laptop sitting on my desk with its awaiting message. When I wake up fully whoever it is, is going to die a very painful death. After glaring at for about 30 seconds I let my head drop back to my pillow. Just as I was about to fall back into the abyss of sleep another 'bing' rang across my room.

"Dammit!" I growled as I untangled myself from my blue comforter. I sprinted over to my laptop and without looking at who it was, or what they were saying, typed, "Go the fuck away or I will hunt you down and slit your throat!!" After I sent that message I looked at the sender. "Oh shit!" I cursed. My screen read:

Azusa13: Hey Uchiha, get your ass out of bed, I have BIG news!

Azusa13: I said get up!!

Egocentric: Go the fuck away or I will hunt you down and slit your throat!!

"Oh, shit!" I swore again. To anyone else they wouldn't have minded my message. But Azusa had a temper, and would most likely kill me next chance he got. I have been best friends with Azusa since the 2nd grade. We went to the same boarding school together. We remained friends even after my father moved our family form Japan to L.A. in the 6th grade.

Azusa13: What did you say to me Uchiha!?

Egocentric: Gomenasai. I thought you were someone else. So what's up?

Azusa13: do you want me to tell you before or after you hunt me down and slit my throat?

Egocentric: before would be preferable.

Azusa13: yeah whatever. The big news is we are moving to L.A. too!! My dad got a new job over there! Tell your dad thanks!

Egocentric: REALLY! That's great! Why would I say thanks to my dad?

Azusa13: Duh! He got my dad the job and found us a house right across the street from you.

Egocentric: Cool! Still not talking to him. When do you get here?

Azusa13: you and your dad have issues, you know that? We'll be here next week.

Egocentric: tell me something I don't know, when you get here I'll give you a tour. Until then message me at decent hours, now LET ME SLEEP!! X P

Azusa13: fine, fine you lazy jerk. See you in a week.

I shut my laptop off so I wouldn't risk being awoken by it again. I flopped down on my bed trying fruitlessly to get back to sleep. When I couldn't fall asleep again I decided to take a shower. I sat up in bed gathering enough energy to walk across my room to my bathroom. My room was a mess. I have to clean it before my dad gets back from his business trip. If he sees it in this state he'll chew my ass out for being an 'irresponsible spoiled brat who has everything handed to him on a silver platter' the exact words of Fugaku Uchiha. Azusa wasn't kidding when he said me and my dad have issues.

My clothes I wore to the party last night were strewn across my floor by my door. I smirked as I remembered the party. It was wild. My CD's were spilled from their shelf by my desk. My black belt was tossed over a lamp. I sighed. I will clean it after I take a shower. I stalked over to my bathroom and stepped onto the deep blue tiles. I took my pajamas off and stepped into the shower turning the hot water on full blast. The scalding water pounded into my back. When I couldn't take it anymore I turned the cold water on also, the burning water turning luke warm.

I can't wait to see Azusa again. I haven't seen him in person since the sixth grade. I have only two people who I can call friends. I hang with a lot of people but only two of them I call friends. One, of course is Azusa, the second is Naruto Uzumaki. I met Naruto on my first day of school in L.A. He was the only one who posed a challenge at anything. I usually beat him but sometimes he wins. When he does win he never drops it.

I couldn't repress a shudder. _When those two meet it would be a huge headache for me. _Sigh, time to clean my room, before my bastard of a father came home.

Oh damn! I forgot my asshole of an older brother was coming home in two days. Great both of them in the dame house. I think I will sufficate from the 'love' for each other they have. My father adores Itachi, I can't stand him. Yet another thing we disagree on. I sighed and started to pick up my room. _I can't wait to see Azusa again_.

------------------------------------------------------1 week later--------------------------------------------------

I was at the airport waiting for his flight to come in. He and his family was supposed to arrive at 2:45 P.M. Family. I had completely forgotten that Azusa had a twin sister. I only remembered when Azusa called to remind me last night. His exact words were, "you are not allowed to flirt with my sister or fall in love with her, got it? I have enough trouble keeping other boys off of her, I don't think I want to deal with you."

Jeez, did Azusa think I was a pervert who would go after any piece of ass, or was his sister really that hot? Oh well guess I will see in a minute. Boy did I, I never saw it coming. The plane arrived and passengers started to file out. I then realized that I might not recognize him so I shouted out, "Haruno, Azusa Haruno!"

When I shouted out Haruno two people spun my way. One I recognized as Azusa, he hasn't changed a bit. He still had messy dark red hair and jade eyes. He was always picked on by the other boys at the school, well until his temper snapped and he almost broke one of their arms. The other person was a girl, who knew she would effect my life so much?

A/N: this is just the prologue, I will put the first chapter up later. It has some glimpses into the future this is just telling how they met. Please READ & REVIEW!!


	2. chapter one: the party

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: been looking to buy but I am too poor, so sadly I still don't own Naruto

**Just edited a little!**

Back round:

The Haruno family has lived in L.A. for about a year now. Everyone was now going into their senior year at Leaf Fire High. Azusa and his sister Sakura had successfully integrated into Sasuke's group of friends. Tonight one of Sasuke's friends, Ino Yamanaka was throwing a party. The party was to celebrate the end of summer and the last year of school.

When Azusa first warned me to stay away from his sister I thought nothing of it. When I first saw her the first thing I noticed was her pink hair. I continued to stare as she grabbed her luggage, that is, until Azusa elbowed me in the ribs. With a scowl on his face he said, "stop staring at her ass Uchiha."

I yanked my eyes away, where I had indeed been staring at her ass. "I was doing no such thing" I defended myself.

"yeah, yeah, whatever. Just remember what I said, don't touch my sister."

At first it was easy to treat her like everyone else, it got harder day by day. And each day I treated her more coldly, my friendship with Azusa was more important than a girl. She seemed to completely ignore me, not clinging to me like some fan girl. That was unusual for me, I was used to making girls swoon.

I pushed those thoughts from my mind as I got ready for the party at Ino's. I pulled a black button up shirt on over my blue T-shirt, leaving the buttons undone. Then I pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans and looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked good enough to get laid. I was in the mood tonight, I needed to get my thoughts off of my friends twin.

I walked down the stairs, ready to get to the party to get smashed out of my mind. I was almost out the door when my father's voice stopped me. "Where do you think you're going, and dressed like that. You look like a gigolo. Do you wish to bring shame to the Uchiha name?"

Dam him. He knows exactly how to press my buttons to make me explode. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from telling him exactly where he could shove his Uchiha pride. I grinded my teeth as I answered, "I am going to a party at my friend Ino's house. For your information, this is how a normal person dresses in the 21st century, my dressing like this won't bring shame to anyone."

He glared at my answer and responded by saying, "Ino? You actually consider that whore one of your friends?!" he looked at me with disgust, "I thought you had better judgment than that, I was wrong. Itachi would never associate with the type of people you do. First that gangster Uzumaki, then that doper Nara, and now a whore." (AN: sorry about the attack on everyone's character but remember Sasuke's dad is supposed to be a jerk.)

Once again I gritted my teeth to stop my reply. I was going to destroy my teeth if I kept this up. Of course his golden boy Itachi could do no wrong. Naruto was no more a gangster than Nara was a doper. I really couldn't argue for Ino's sake, she was kind of a whore. (AN: sorry Ino fans) Still she was scary enough to keep fan girls from jumping me, and she stopped stalking me when I threatened to get a restraining order against her. Anyway I would defend Hitler against my father.

Instead of answering him, I stormed out the door and slammed it shut. I would get my ass chewed when I returned, but I don't really care. I got into my black Mercedes Benz and sat behind the wheel for a minute, gripping it so hard my knuckles turned white, I needed to calm down before I could drive. When I was sure I had my temper in check I pulled out of my driveway and sped off to Ino's house.

By the time I got there the party was in full swing. There were teens everywhere and anywhere, they were even in the trees in her front yard. Ino's house was a huge sprawling ranch styled home down in a valley. It had a huge patio and deck. I could hear the music thrumming from her driveway. I left my car and immersed myself into the throng of partying teens.

I got inside and immediately went to the bar next to the dance floor and grabbed a beer. As I sipped at my beer I observed the mob of dancing people. The first thing I noticed was Sakura dancing with a boy on the football team. I clenched my fingers when I saw her throw her head back and laugh. To stop myself from doing something stupid I tossed my head back and downed the beer. I relaxed when I saw Azusa dive through the crowd towards his sister. Azusa was the most overprotective brother I have ever come across. He quickly scared away every boy that went panting after his sister. And trust me there were a lot of them. Some didn't take the hint and ended up in the infirmary. The years have done nothing to dull Azusa's temper. It turned out that Sakura has a temper to match. Poor Naruto, he was the one most often on the receiving end of that temper.

Soon Azusa was standing next to me still scowling at the boy from before. He grabbed a beer and took a long swallow. "so Sasuke, why do you look like someone ran over your cat?" he said after he set his beer down.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't own a cat, but to answer your question my dad." that was all I needed to say. Azusa understood the problem me and my dad had with each other.

"oh, hey keep an eye on my sister for me. I have to go home, my mom is getting on my case about cleaning the garage tomorrow." he scowled at the thought and finished his beer. "I just came to drop off Sakura and get at least one beer. See you Uchiha."

I just nodded my good bye and turned back to watching the pink haired girl twirl and dance on the floor. As the hours went on I continued to down beer after beer. I promised myself I would get smashed and I was promptly keeping that promise. When I next turned around to watch Sakura I nearly fell out of my chair. She was drinking a glass of vodka and by the look of it, it wasn't her first glass. I was smashed but compared to her I was sober as hell. I swear my blood was about to boil when I saw some asshole starting to slip his hand up her skirt.

I strode forward and grabbed her arm and yanked her onto the dance floor. When the bastard who was trying to feel her up started to protest, I just gave him my infamous I'll-kill-you-if-you-cross-me glare.

When we got onto the dance floor I knew I was in trouble. She pressed herself in real close to me, I could feel her chest against mine, and threw her arms around my neck and ran her fingers threw my hair. Oh God. I could smell her perfume even underneath all that booze, and oh my Lord was it intoxicating.

I was glad that Azusa had left earlier and wasn't here to kill me. She started to sway and rub against me to the music. I found myself moving against her. She pulled my head down so she was breathing in my ear, and purred, "Isn't this fun? Huh Sasuke?"

I just stared at her mouth. I lost control, I turned my head and kissed her right where her ear meets her neck. I felt her shiver and tried to repress one of my own as I whispered, "yeah Sakura this is fun." then I kissed her full on the mouth. When I licked her lower lip she opened her mouth. I could taste the booze and a sweeter taste underneath. Her taste. It was addicting. I lost even more control then.

Could you blame me, I was smashed and this totally hot normally unattainable babe was smashed and making out with me. She was doing it very well too. I pulled my mouth away just long enough to maneuver her to an empty hallway, then I promptly pushed her against a wall and continued to make out with her. My hands were running their way up and down her body. She wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me closer and moaned into the kiss.

I was brought to my mind when someone bumped into me. I turned and gave him my death glare. He put his hands up defensively and said, "Dude, Sasuke, sorry. I would be mad too if someone interrupted my time with Azusa's sister. Dude you're lucky your best friend lets you feel up his sister." he than left to go get smashed.

Then my nasty conscious gets in my way. I remembered Azusa's rule, "don't touch my sister." I felt guilt wind its way through my stomach. I pulled away from Sakura. When she whimpered and tried to pull my mouth back to hers I said, "Come on Sakura, I'm going to take you home."

"No Sasuke, I liked what we were doing earlier better." she whined as she tried to make my hands move up her body again.

I sighed and said, "me too, babe, me too." I almost groaned at the thought of kissing her again. "I promised your brother I would watch out for you."

"Can't you watch out for me while kissing me?" she said as she nuzzled her nose into my neck. I bit back a moan when she started to kiss her way up my neck. I gathered up all my resolve and pushed her away, "No Sakura, the only thing that keeps me from you is your brother is my best friend."

She pulled away, angry this time. "it's always my friggin brother! Every guy I likes says 'sorry, your brother scares me. You're a great girl, if only you weren't Azusa's sister.' I am a freaking virgin at the age of seventeen Sasuke!! And you Sasuke! I have been waiting a year for you to make a move on me! Did you know that? I have wanted to kiss you since my brother introduced us at the airport. I saw you fooling around with every other girl but me!! Don't you dare say it's because of my brother! I know you. You made out with Amber right in front of her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was the captain of the wrestling team for crying out loud! You weren't afraid of him, yet your afraid of your best friend. Just continue to freaking make out with me!"

After she finished her little triad, she moved towards me and slapped me hard across the face. Then she passed out right in my arms. I sighed, I could feel my cheek throb. Dam her and that freaky strength, I am never going to call Naruto a baby again when he cries after she hits him. I picked her up and called a taxi to come pick us up. I really couldn't drive in my current condition, I'll pick my car up after I sober up.

After the taxi dropped us off at the Haruno house I let myself in and carried Sakura up to her room. I was relieved that Azusa was asleep. I didn't want to tell him where Sakura got several hickies and where I got mine. I then walked across the street to my house.

Just my luck that my dad was up and waiting for me to return. "Sasuke Uchiha! Do you know how late it is? No wonder people think you are a thug or a pimp or even a whore yourself. Wait a minute are those hickies on your neck?!" he roared as soon as I closed the door.

"why yes _Father dearest._ How very observant of you. Don't you dare say Itachi didn't ever come home with hickies because he was a real whore." I retorted. What could I say the booze was talking for me.

"What?!" he roared. "Sasuke you are drunk out of your mind and you drove like that?! I ought to take your car away! You better not have gotten that girl you screwed pregnant. I will not have an Uchiha bastard child!"

"No dad I am not drunk I just dumped gallons of beer in my system. I may be smashed but I am not entirely stupid, I took a taxi. And another thing, for once I did not screw a girl tonight, and don't worry I always wear a condom. The only bastards you have to worry about are your own. The children of the whores YOU screw when you cheated on mom!" after I said this I stormed upstairs and slammed my bedroom door behind me.

I was not having a good night. First I have my episode with Sakura and betrayed my best friend. Then I get into two fights with my father. One of them was alcohol fueled. And to make things better I was going to have a major hangover in the morning. The only two good things that happened tonight was Sakura was a dam good kisser and the guy who caught us making out would probably be too wasted to remember and tell Azusa. Hopefully Sakura keeps her mouth shut about it. Oh shit! She might decide to get revenge and say I molested her when she was drunk. Great now I have to worry about my best friend killing me for 'molesting' her. Yep that basically sums up my life right now.


	3. chapter one and half: the morning after

Chapter 3

Thank you to all who reviewed! FakeCompasion, XxApatheticXxPrincessXx, AmethystDreamer, Cherri Latina, and puredevil127!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

Hopefully Sakura keeps her mouth shut about it. Oh shit! She might decide to get revenge and say I molested her when she was drunk. Great now I have to worry about my best friend killing me for 'molesting' her. Yep that basically sums up my life right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was right. I woke up with the biggest hangover possible. It felt like someone was trying to drive an iron spike into my head. The sound of my father leaving for work and slamming the front door made me moan in pain. Couldn't he have mercy on me and be quieter? Wait this is my father we're talking about he has no mercy.

I stood up and almost fell back down I was so dizzy. It was time for me to make my hangover cure. I struggled on my way down to the kitchen, the sound of my own footsteps increased the pain in my head. The sound of the blender going would probably send me over the edge. I grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and filled one with water to swallow the two pills of aspirin I had in my hand. After I downed those I pulled out my trusty blender. Her it is my trusty way to cure a hangover:

1. Take 2 aspirins  
2. Take 200mg cysteine (available at specialty food stores)  
3. Take 600mg vitamin C  
4. Take 1 tablet B-complex  
5. Mix the following ingredients together in a blender:

1 banana

1 small can V-8

6 large strawberries

2 tablespoons honey

1 cup orange juice

1-2 cups milk (or soy milk), to desired consistency

¼ tsp. salt

dash of nutmeg

After you drink that then go back to bed and drink tons of Gatorade. That was exactly what I did. I was woken up around 2:00 by a banging on the front door. Luckily for me my headache was completely gone, I always got over hangovers pretty quickly. As I stumbled down the stairs still drowsy from sleep, I was mumbling about killing Naruto who I was sure was the one pounding on my door. When I yanked open the door I shouted, "get lost dope I am not in the mood…." I froze when I saw who was at the door.

Sakura stood there looking worst for wear. I could tell she was still suffering from a worst hangover than I was. She looked nervous and stunned from my outburst. "um sorry I'll just leave now…"

I could tell she really didn't want to leave, plus I have to figure out how much she remembers and beg her not to tell her brother. "no, no. sorry I thought you were Naruto. Come in and I'll give you something to get rid of that hangover." I moved to the side to let her in.

When she entered she smiled shyly at me and said, "that's why I'm here, I heard you had the miracle cure. I've never really drank that much before so I feel like shit." she giggled, embarrassed, as she said this.

I just nodded and led her into the kitchen to start making her a smoothie. She nearly screamed as she covers her ears when I started the blender. I couldn't help but smirk when she did this. When it was all blended together I poured her a big glass and sat across the table from her quietly as I waited for her to get to why she was really here.

When she finished she slammed the glass down and licked her lips. I held back a moan as she did this, it reminded me of what we did last night. "um Sasuke, we need to talk." I nodded when she said this and waited for her to continue. "I'm sorry!" I was stunned when she just blurted it out. I was about to say something when she held her hands up and continued to talk. "no. let me finish. I am so sorry for kissing you, slapping you and everything I said to you last night. It was all my fault, I was so drunk I had no control over what I was doing but that is no excuse. I don't blame you for kissing me after all I came on to you." she blushed as she said this.

I just gaped at her as she continued. "Don't worry, I won't tell my brother about what happened if you don't tell him." she looked at me pleading.

I sighed and responded, "don't worry I wish to keep my life, plus we were both drunk so no need to worry Azusa, he would probably kill us both." she nodded in agreement, a blush still evident on her face.

I sighed trying to find a way to get off of the topic when she started to talk. "Um, Sasuke, about what I said last night, I didn't mean it, I have no clue why I even said it. So please just forget about last night completely." her blush darkened as she said this.

I felt a little hurt that she wanted to forget completely, but also relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about Azusa. I nodded then she stood up and headed towards the door.

I followed a little behind and watched from the kitchen doorway. She turned around and offered me a small shy smile, "Thanks for the smoothie, it really worked well." I nodded as she walked out the door and closed it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: this is just a half chapter. I changed the rating to M but I don't plan on doing any lemon or too bad content. This is just to be safe and because someone thought it belonged there, after rereading the last chapter I agreed to be safe. The cure is something I got of the internet since I have never gotten drunk or a hangover I cannot vouch for how well it works. Please drink responsibly and don't drink and drive! PLEASE REVIEW!! I won't update until I get at least ten reviews! So if you want more please REVIEW!!

Ja Ne!


	4. chapter 2: poor Brad

Chapter 4

Yay! I finally got my goal of ten reviews!! tears of joy and gratitude . Some of you commented on how short the other chapter was, that was because it was kind of a filler chapter, it was just to show what happened the next morning, nothing to do with the plot. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been out camping and really busy with other things too so SORRY!

Thanks to all who reviewed: won't be the victim (love your stories! glad you like mine!), Kattylin (love your reviews!), XxApatheticXxPrincessXx (here you go!), Fake Compassion, Cherrilatina, puredevil127, Iris cruel bloody rain

this is for all who wanted more SasuSaku action and a longer chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: I followed a little behind and watched from the kitchen doorway. She turned around and offered me a small shy smile, "Thanks for the smoothie, it really worked well." I nodded as she walked out the door and closed it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azusa13: Hey Uchiha, I'm going to have to cancel everything until Oct. 15, I'm going to be out of town

Egocentric: out of town? For a month and a half?!

Azusa13: My grandma over in Japan is sick, I'm flying back to take care of her 4 a while

Egocentric: just you? Why not your dad? Sorry about your grandma.

Azusa13: yeah just me, my dad has work and Sakura decided to stay here due to some special test she has to take to get in a jump start medical class this year. Don't be, she should get better soon according to the doctor. She's a tough old bird

Egocentric: good. What r u going to do for school?

Azusa13: Japan has schools too u know. Do me a favor and watch out for Sakura please. G2G plane leaves in an hour

That, right there, is proof he still has no clue. I turned off my laptop, it's 11 o'clock and tomorrow is the first day of senior year. I heaved a huge sigh as I threw myself down on my bed. Another year of hearing 'Uchihas don't get just A's Sasuke, when Itachi was in school blah blah blah'. I wish my dad could choke on his Uchiha pride and that Itachi gets arrested for whoring.

What does Azusa mean to watch out for Sakura? She can take care of herself. If he means to make sure she doesn't get a boyfriend then he didn't need to ask. I don't think I could stand seeing her with another guy. I let out a bitter laugh. I could protect her from other guys, but who is going to protect her from me? I fell asleep remembering what it felt like to have her pressed against me and having her hands in my hair and on my body, and her tongue in my mouth.

Needless to say the next morning I needed a cold shower. What a great way to start out the first day of the last year of school. I pulled on the button up short sleeved shirt, the red tie and the black slacks that were the mandatory school uniform. When I was satisfied that I didn't look that I got only about four hours of sleep last night I opened my door and grabbed my back to go downstairs and eat some breakfast.

I popped some toast into the toaster and grabbed the remote to turn on the early morning cartoons. I don't care if I'm too old for cartoons, as my dad often reminds me, they rock early in the morning when I'm trying to wake up. The theme song to sponge bob square pants could be heard in the kitchen. I didn't have to worry about waking anyone, my dad leaves early every morning. As my toast popped up I smothered it with strawberry jam and took a huge bite. I watched sponge bob as I finished off my toast. I looked at the clock… shit! I was late.

I drove barely under the speed limit to get to school in time. I shoved my bag in my locker and pulled out my math books for first period. I slid behind my desk just as the late bell rang. I listened to the usual beginning of year speech that every teacher gives every class.

After listening to the same boring hour long speech 4 times it was time for lunch. I walked down the black and while tiled floor to the large double doors at the end that read 'cafeteria'. I walked in and found my friends sitting (some on the table some running around it) at the back of the cafeteria. I could already hear Naruto screaming "Noooo they took ramen off the menu claiming it was too unhealthy! it's a conspiracy! They're out to get me!!" I smirked, I told him they would do it and he didn't believe me.

Naruto became my friend soon after I came to America. I was so mad at my dad for moving me here that I was determined to hate it. Therefore I gave my killer glare to everyone. When I yelled at Hinata for 'annoying' me I saw this brightly dressed blonde boy make his way through. I just glared at him. Then he did the most unexpected thing, he punched me full in the face and screamed "you bastard don't you dare talk to Hinata like that or I'll fucking rip you to pieces! I don't care who you think you are!" after school we had a full out fight. After an hour we figured it out that neither of us would win. Soon after (no clue how) we became friends.

I sat down next to Neji as we watched the blonde mourn the loss of his beloved ramen. I always sat with my group until the line got shorter before I went to buy lunch. Finally Naruto settled down, he then sat across from me and said, "I blame you, you bastard." he then turned around and pouted. Everyone just stared to see how I reacted, I gave them the victory sign, while keeping a straight face. Everyone burst out laughing while Kiba kept Naruto from tackling me.

I stopped laughing as something across the room caught my attention. I could see Sakura and she was laughing it up with the captain of the football team. The guy's name was Brad Layton. Brad laughed with her then casually draped his arm around her shoulders. What's even worse, SAKURA LET HIM!!

I could feel anger coil in the pit of my stomach. I then stood up and started towards the front of the cafeteria to get in line. As I waited for the cafeteria workers to load up my tray with French fries and pizza I formulated a plan. Brad Layton was a dead man, that was certain. Only issue was how? Unlike Azusa I couldn't just go up and punch him, that would raise a few eyebrows.

As I walked back to my table I made sure to walk by Brad's table. "hey Sakura why don't you meet me after my football practice and we can do something?" I overheard him say. It took all I had not to dump my tray over his head. I had very little patience today due to four hours of sleep and having to take a cold shower this morning. I felt like the bottom of my stomach dropped out when Sakura agreed. I finished the walk to my table and sat down heavily at the sea foam blue one piece table. Then my evil scheming brain started to formulate a plan. I was so busy scheming that Naruto ate all my French fries before I caught him at it. The bell rang just as I was about to strangle him. Great I didn't even get to eat. I tossed the rest of my food in the garbage can before skulking over to my next class.

I calmed myself down by reminding myself that it was only two more classes and an hour and a half till I can carry out my plan with Sakura. Brad was going to be crushed!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Football practice was over, the football players were heading towards the locker rooms while they guffawed up with their buddies. I waited about five minutes and headed towards Sakura over by the bleachers. I had to time everything perfectly or else I would get hurt for nothing.

I made sure Sakura didn't see me until I was right behind her, she jumped when I tapped her on the shoulder. I smirked at this, it was cute. She turned and said, "oh it's you Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

I just smiled at her and replied, "doing a favor for a friend." when I finished saying this I could see her face cloud slightly with confusion, at the same time Brad stepped out of the locker room and could see us.

I leaned forward and grabbed her face making her face me then I swept in and kissed her. I used one hand to keep her in place and the other I wrapped around her waist holding her close to me. I moved my lips against her trying to get her to join in, which she hesitantly did and slipped her arms around my neck. I licked her lips and she slowly opened her mouth, I dove my tongue inside and let loose.

This kiss is even better than the one we had at the party. I could taste her easily not just the booze. By now she was willingly joining in tangling her tongue with mine. Of course she couldn't see Brad just openly staring at us. I smirked in the kiss when I saw his shocked face. Then I closed my eyes to concentrate on just kissing Sakura. I pressed her tighter to my body with one hand while I ran my other one through her hair and tangled it in the pink locks, pressing her lips harder into mine. She was enjoying it, I could tell. And hell I was too.

The fun was interrupted when I felt someone yank me away. Bradly boy had reached us and yanked me away. I gave him a superior smirk when I saw his enraged face. I was mad at being interrupted but everything was going according to plan. I saw Sakura's shock and embarrassed face before Brad yanked me up and screamed in my face, "What the hell do you think you are doing Uchiha?!"

I just smirked at him and said, "I was keeping a promise."

Almost immedeatly I knew I made a mistake. I saw Sakura's face fall as an idea struck her, her eyes started to swim with tears, then she turn and ran. I wanted desperately to chase after her but I had to deal with Brad. I was about to finish him off when he was joined by some football buddies who, by the way, looked ready to rip me to pieces. Let's just say I have no friends on the football team. I… uh… got to uh… friendly… with most of their uh… cough girlfriends cough.

Oh fucking shit.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! the more you review the quicker i'll update!!


	5. Chapter three: One Big F Up!

AN: SO SORRY!! sorry this took so long! i started schoo then had computer problems, not to mention really bad writters block. to all my reviers THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!

Recap:

I was about to finish him off when he was joined by some football buddies who, by the way, looked ready to rip me to pieces. Let's just say I have no friends on the football team. I… uh… got to uh… friendly… with most of their uh… cough girlfriends cough.

Oh fucking shit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

I have never lost a fight in my life. Okay maybe I lost a few, but that was only to Naruto, Azusa, and Itachi. They don't count! I only rarely lose fights, but boy was I doing badly now. every time I try to focus on the fight Sakura's annoying tear stained face just kept getting in the way! Why did she have to fucking cry? I can't stand it when people I care about cry! Wait care? _Bam!!_ a footballer's fist just connected with my stomach, see what I mean. With her on my mind I just can't concentrate. They backed off for a minute as I fell to the ground on my hands and knees gasping and trying to breath.

"he's not so cool and pretty now is he? What will the girls think when they see him like this?," one said, this drew rounds of laughter from the other four jocks.

"I told you Brad, don't let him get near any of your prospects. He'll steal them from right under your nose."

"I didn't think he could work that fast. Anyway, by the way she left I think he ruined any of his chances of getting into her pants."

They all laughed at this, I was getting tired of them laughing at me, time to start fighting back.

"Hey Kevin," I called out to one that I recognized, "how's Angela doing? Is she as great in bed with you as she was with me? Does she cry out as loud or does she claim to have a headache?"

Kevin's face turned bright tomato red with anger, I don't think he knew that I was sleeping with Angela behind his back, well he did now. "Bastard!" he shouted as he charged at me.

I was still on the ground but I had changed to a sitting position when he was within range I struck out with my feet getting him right in the knee, he fell like a stone with a satisfying crack. They just stared at him moaning on the ground for a moment or two before all hell broke lose. They all converged on me with a roar pouncing on poor little old me quick as a flash. They fell to the ground just as quick. I stood up dusting my pants off, I would have grass stains.

I just stared at them laying and groaning on the ground and made my way over the writhing bodies till I stood over old Brad boy. I leaned down and grabbed him by the front his shirt and yanked him to his feet. As soon as he had his feet semi under him I punched him right in the nose with a loud crack. I smirked as his blood splattered me.

I smirked at him as blood flooded from his nose, "She was never 'yours' to begin with asshole. She was always mine."

As I was walking to my car it hit me that I sure could talk big, after today I have absolutely no claim to her, she probably hates me now. I can still remember her face when she forced two wrong things together to get her horrible conclusion. I yanked my door open with probably more force than necessary. I should probably go home and change first, showing up covered in blood probably wasn't a smart thing to do.

Okay that was what I was going to do, go home and change clothes then go and beg forgiveness. Wait should I just try to romance her? Or would she just punch me? Oh god what am I going to do? When I pulled into my driveway and parked I just banged my head on the wheel and sat there. My confusion over what to do with Sakura and the pain form the punches I took earlier all crashed down on me and I fell asleep in the front seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up when my father rapped on my window, he was home from work. He just waited as I got silently out of the car with a cold disapproving stare on his face. I felt so small then, like a kid caught after having broken an expensive vase.

"Sasuke," his voice was cold, "why are you covered in blood?," now his voice took on an angry note, "it looks like you got into a fight again, and to top it off it looks like you lost the fight. Are you really an Uchiha? Or are you just a bastard's son? An Uchiha would never lose a fight." He was shouting by the end.

My head was filled the mantra repeated since my childhood, "An Uchiha never loses." my palms were bleeding and my knuckles white from clenching them so hard.

"Why are you blaming mother? Ever thought that maybe the way I turned out is all your fault," I said in my iciest tone. "or you not man enough to take responsibility for your own mistakes? Huh! Is that another Uchiha rule? Always blame someone else? Never accept the blame or responsibility?" I was choking by the end, due to shouting while trying to hold back tears.

He was angry to now. "and how would you being a stupid fuck up be my fault?" he shouted.

"whether you like it or not Itachi isn't your only son, _father,_ I am too!! I may be a fuck up, but I'm your fuck up! You deserve some blame too!!" he looked stunned after my outburst. I must have been quite a sight. I could feel the bruises on my jaw and body along with probably a beautiful black eye, face splattered in blood. I probably looked like what I was: a big fuck up.

I couldn't take this any more. "Don't worry I won't make you face your mistakes, you have Itachi, why am I even still here?" I then turned and dashed down the street, he may have tried to say something else but I didn't hear it, I was beyond caring. Maybe it was stupid to leave my car there, but I just wanted to get out of there, anyway running felt good even with all of my aches and pains.

I ran till I reached a park I used to play in. I collapsed on the bench by the playground and just slumped there. This was a great day. I make Sakura cry and hate me, Azusa will probably hate me too. Got my ass kicked, probably another suspension for fighting, and now my dad will probably kill me. I used the sleeve shirt to wipe my eyes harshly, big mistake, I had forgotten the black eye from earlier and rubbed it just as harshly as the other. I just sat there and separated myself from reality, I couldn't take it right now.

I don't know how long I sat there in my halfway catatonic state before a giant orange jacket was pulled over my shoulders and two warm arms wrapped themselves around my neck. I looked up dully to see Naruto standing in front of me in a black t-shirt, his favorite orange jacket being on me. He just gave me a small smirk, I was distracted from this when I felt something wet and warm soak the crook of my neck and I remembered the arms around my neck. I twisted in their grip to see who they belonged to. It was Sakura, she was the one holding me and crying into my neck. I had somehow made her cry again.

"Sakura?" I said a little unsteadily.

She shuddered and just hugged me tighter, and whispered, "Sasuke, please don't go away." after she said this she tightened her grip even more as if she felt I would disappear and her sobs increased.

I was reminded Naruto was there when he said, "yeah Sasuke-teme who cares that your dad is a jerk? You can stay with me. If you disappear I'll track you down and drag you back, even if I have to break every bone in your body." I looked at him, he just smiled down at me.

I gulped down the lump in my throat, "I'm not going anywhere moron, and if I did, who are you to claim you could kick my ass?"

Naruto put on a fake halfhearted scowl while Sakura just laughed and continued to cry.

AN: i know sasuke might be a little OOC but this is my fanfic, not to mention when it comes to his father he probably would act like this if they lived together for that long. sorry ther isn't a lot of Sasusaku fluff in this chapter but i wanted to come up with something that could bring them together without it being all sasuke: i love you! sakura: yay i love you too! not to mention i love writting when sasuke and his father fight! P PLEASE REVIEW!!

PS. i'll update "Leave Me Alone" as soon as i'm able to come up with a good chapter, i'll be putting edited versions of chs. 7&8 up soon too. it will take me a while to update "Monster" and "Life in Chains" since they haven't gotten many reviews and i'm busy. i update these two since they get a lot of reviews. hint hint!!


	6. picking up the pieces

You Can't Have Her Chapter 6

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!

I finally was able to post this chapter! on my last chapter i got alot of alerts and such but hardly any reviews!! reviews motivate me the most! so PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Recap:

I gulped down the lump in my throat, "I'm not going anywhere moron, and if I did, who are you to claim you could kick my ass?"

Naruto put on a fake halfhearted scowl while Sakura just laughed and continued to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were trekking back to my street. I couldn't go home now, not unless I had a death wish. I was heading to Sakura's house to pick up Naruto's car, then I was off to have a slumber party at Naruto's. heh, haven't had one of those in a long time.

"Jeez, Sasuke, you should join the track team, you can run!" Naruto complained after the first twenty minutes of walking. I didn't really notice how far I went when I was running.

"Wait a minute, how did you find me? How did you even know I was in trouble?" okay my brain was a little slow, the questions were just now catching up with me. I looked down at my fingers intertwined with Sakura's. "And Sakura, I thought you hated me?"

"Whoa Sasuke, one question at a time, I can explain the first two, I'll leave the third one to Sakura." Naruto stated. "Okay.. The first one was how did we find you, simple, we followed you, it took us so long to catch up because, as I stated before, damn you can run!"

I snorted, "Why were you following me?"

"I was getting there, you're the one who asked the questions in a weird order, okay, as for why we were following you, I was going over to Sakura's to ask for her help on anatomy. When I arrived your dad was knocking on your car. Sakura came out to tell me that she couldn't do it tonight, that was when we heard the yelling. Jeez Sasuke, I've heard you guys fight before but you were really duking it out! Congrats you finally stood up to him while you were sober!"

I flinched, I can't believe someone overheard that. I don't like it when people see me lose my cool in public. But Naruto wasn't dead yet. Oh no.

"Yeah, I was ready to chase after you right away, I was worried that there would be a repeat of… well you know, that incident in 6th grade." I knew. He just had to bring that up didn't he. "but Sakura was a bit confused about what was going on."

I could feel the blood drain from my face, I attempted to pull my hand free of hers, I didn't want pity! She just tightened her grip.

I gave up and turned my gaze to Naruto, "You told her!" damnit! Even I could hear the panic in my voice.

Before Naruto could speak up another voice snuck in, "No Sasuke, he didn't tell me anything other than that you and your father didn't get along. If you want to tell me I'll be here to listen." her voice was quiet, hardly a whisper, nice and calm, gentle.

Now I was confused, wasn't she going to hit me? Yell at me? Say never to talk to her again? She must have read my face, she spoke before I could ask.

"I don't know where this leaves us Sasuke, I don't know if I could trust you. One thing I know is I care about you and I'm not about to just leave you alone after a fight like that."

I just looked at her, all I could offer was a weak smile. This was good for now. I wouldn't push anymore for now, I couldn't concentrate on this now anyway. I just gripped her hand and enjoyed the warmth of her and Naruto's company.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go Teme. Drink up! We need to celebrate you finally standing up and telling off that bastard of a father of yours! At least while you were sober." he smiled like an idiot as he held out a beer for me.

I just smirked and took the beer from his hand. I was sitting at a small round table in a cramped messy kitchen of a small cramped apartment. Naruto's apartment to be exact. I chugged the beer down trying to relax and forget what drove me here.

After I finished chugging down the liquor I realize that Naruto is actually staring at me with one of his rare serious faces on. "What is it dobe?" I was one of the few people that saw the serious side of Naruto, it was never a good thing.

"Sasuke, you weren't actually planning on doing the same thing you did in 6th grade were you? I mean if Sakura and I didn't show up… you wouldn't of…"

When the words seemed to die on his lips I answered, "No, Naruto, I'm never going to make a mistake like that again."

His face broke into a smile and his hand which was gripping his arm loosened its hold. I stared at his arm for a second, unwanted memories flooding my brain. He had a scar there, five inches long on the bicep of his right arm. I know exactly where it is since I was the one who gave it to him.

My turmoil of thoughts was interrupted by the phone ringing. Naruto stood to answer the ringing object and I just sat there and started on my second beer. Next thing I knew Naruto was handing the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked, seeing as Naruto didn't tell me who it was.

"Hey Uchiha what's up?"

I froze and felt as if I was about to throw up. My dad and Sakura weren't my only problems I was betraying my best friend, how could I forget?

"Uchiha?"

"Hn, Azusa, how are you? Nothing much here unless you count me finally standing up to my father."

"WHAT!?" I had to hold the phone away from my ear at that point, "I'd call that news! Were you actually sober?"

"why does everyone ask me that?"

"cause, unless your dead drunk you never stand up to him! Hey actually I called to ask if you knew where Sakura was? She wasn't answering the phone."

The sick and guilty feeling returned ten fold, I swallowed and answered, "No, I saw her earlier, but haven't for a while, maybe she's in the shower or asleep."

"you're probably right, I'll try again. Congrats again Uchiha! Bye!" 'beep beep beep'

I hung up the phone and turned to collapse exhausted on the dusty worn couch in Naruto's living room.

For once Naruto didn't say a word and just threw me an old warm blanket, and went to his own bed.

This was a long day. I started out jealous, then made out with Sakura, then made Sakura cry. Then I got the crap beat out of me, then returned the favor. Then got into the biggest fight ever with my old man, ran away, made to think about the darker side of 6th grade, and reminded that I was again betraying a best friend of mine. If I could pick a time to die, now would be it.

AN: hi I finally updated! It took me so long since I got less reviews than I expected along with school, writers block and everything. I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	7. breaking down doors

You Can't Have Her chapter 7

This was a long day. I started out jealous, then made out with Sakura, then made Sakura cry. Then I got the crap beat out of me, and then returned the favor. Then got into the biggest fight ever with my old man, ran away, made to think about the darker side of 6th grade, and reminded that I was again betraying a best friend of mine. If I could pick a time to die, now would be it.

_"Sasuke!!! What do you think you're doing? Stop for a minute!!" I could hear Naruto shouting at me. But I didn't turn around. I just kept going. Suddenly there was a grip on my shoulder, as that registered in my brain there was a sharp pain in my cheek. Naruto had just punched me! _

_I seethed; I was sick and tired of this boy fallowing me around like a puppy. I reached into my pocket and drew out a switchblade I had jacked from my brother's dresser drawer. I turned and flipped the blade open…_

"Sasuke, wake up!!" could be heard over a pounding on the door. I opened my eyes groggily. To see Naruto shaking my shoulder while glancing over his shoulder nervously towards the front door. "Sasuke, Itachi is pounding on my door demanding you come right this instant!" he practically shouts at me. Poor Naruto, Itachi and he have never gotten along.

Then it hits me. Itachi. Was here. Right now. I jumped off the couch to stare down at Nartuo. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

He just looked up at me just as panicked as I was, "how the hell should I know?!" he shouted back.

"If you don't open this door and bring Sasuke to me now I am going to break this door in!!" was shouted from the door.

We both looked at the already shaking door. "Alright already you asshole!" Naruto shouted towards the door. Just because he was scared doesn't mean he was nice to him. Then he turned to me and said, "what's with you Uchihas and breaking in people's doors? Last time your dad was here he broke it in half! I can't afford a new door again!!"

"Wait when was my dad here? What did he want?" I asked confused.

"Ummm never mind." He said shifting his eyes away from me.

"Sasuke! Open this door!" Itachi shouted.

I took a deep breath and walked to answer the door, the door was shaking so hard I wouldn't doubt that it would break any minute. Now that I looked closely, I realized it was a different door. I would have to ask Naruto what my father wanted. I opened the door and was face to face with a very pissed off Itachi.

"What took you so long little brother? I have been knocking for the past 15 minutes." He growled out.

"I was sleeping Aniki." I replied.

"Why are you here anyway? Do you know how upset father is? Stop being a selfish brat and come with me." He hissed.

When I was about to answer Naruto gripped my arm and pulled me back into his apartment, with a quick sarcastic, "Excuse us Itachi."

"huh Naruto, what was that about?" I asked a bit confused as to what Naruto was up to.

"You don't have to go with him Sasuke, you can stay here, I don't like my door that much anyway." Was his reply.

I just chuckled a little, Naruto was worried. I just sighed and said, "Might as well get it over with now. If not then dad will have time to fester in his disappointment in me and it will only get worse."

I clapped Naruto on the shoulder with a quick good bye and walked out the door to the sleek black car in the parking lot where Itachi was already waiting.

As soon as I stepped inside our house, there was shouting. "Uchiha Sasuke, where were you? I called all of those people you call friends and not one of them had seen you! Do you know how worried I was when you ran off?" he didn't give me time to answer, immediately he turned to Itachi, "where did you find him?"

Itachi who had just entered sighed and said, "I found him at Uzumaki's residence. It appears that Sasuke had stayed the night."

He just let out a long sigh. For a second I thought he was going to continue yelling but he calmly said, "good. That Naruto kid seems like he's a good influence on you."

I just stared in shock. Did he just compliment one of my friends? "What?" was all I was able to get out in my shock.

He chuckled, "believe it or not, I have changed my opinion of him. A couple of weeks ago he had the nerve to shout at me about the way he believed I was treating you. he mentions something that seemed to have happened in sixth grade." _Dam you Naruto, can't you keep your mouth shut?_My father didn't know about sixth grade. "I went to shout at him, I believe I broke his door on accident. It seems he was right. You do seem to think I hate you."

I just gaped at him. He looked me straight in the eye and continued, "I don't hate you Sasuke, I just expect a lot out of you."

It wasn't the best that I could have hoped for, but it was a start. "still you are grounded for two weeks." He said then walked into his office and slammed the door.

I turned and went upstairs to my room while Itachi went into the kitchen. I slept for an hour when my cell phone woke me up. It took me a bit to find it in my jeans from yesterday. I flipped it open and answered, "yeah, who's this?"

"Sasuke? It's me Sakura." Her voice was quiet and unsure.

"Ah hi. What do you need?" my voice came out much the same. I had no idea how to act around her anymore. Before she was just my friend's sister, then she was a target, now I don't know what we are.

"What did Naruto mean before? What happened in 6th grade?" her voice was a little stronger but still gentle.

"I don't want to talk about that Sakura." Was the only answer that I would give.

"Okay." She replied.

"Anything else?"

"No…"

"Okay then… bye."

"Wait, Sasuke, could you answer a question for me?"

"Depends what is it?"

"Why did you kiss me like that at school?"

"…."

"Sasuke? You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I did it because I wanted to show him that he couldn't put his hands on you. I wanted him to know that…"

"That what Sasuke?"

"That you were mine."

"I'm not yours Sasuke."

"I know, I wish you were."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"I don't want to betray my best friend. I've done it before and I promised myself that I would never do it again."

"So Azusa is more important to you than me?"

"….Yeah. My friends are very important to me. I am not going to sacrifice them for a girl."

"Good"

"What?"

"That proves that you can be trusted."

"Sakura?"

"I have to go Sasuke, bye."

After she hung up I just sat there still holding the phone to my ear. What did she mean by that? This entire day has been confusing, and it's only 2:38 pm. I lay back down on my bed and turned on my I-pod. Likin Park's Bleed it Out. My dad admitted he didn't hate me. He was worried about me. Itachi is home and hasn't degraded me once. He seemed worried too. I was grounded for two weeks. I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and prayed that my dreams wouldn't be haunted.


	8. when it rains it pours

Chapter 8

I couldn't sleep. I had slept most of the day and woke up at 1:29 am, and I could not get back to sleep! I gave up my tossing and turning and dragged myself out of bed and opened my laptop. I logged into IM hoping to find one of my friends had suddenly developed insomnia as well. I was in luck.

Kitsune's lover: hey teme what's up?

Egocentric: nothing. Can't sleep. You?

Kitsune's lover: well I just got back from my date with Hina…

Egocentric: well…

Kitsune's lover: dam it teme! I messed up big time!!

Egocentric: what else is new?

Kitsune's lover: No! I'm not kidding! I messed up really bad this time!!

Egocentric: well fix it, it's not like she dumped you right?

Kitsune's lover: ……

Egocentric: SHIT!! You're joking right?!

Kitsune's lover: no

Egocentric: what did you do?!

Kitsune's lover: we were on our way home and some punks decided to mess with us. They started picking on Hinata, I beat them.

Egocentric: so? You protected her. What's the deal?

Kitsune's lover: no Sasuke, I lost it!! I BEAT THEM!! I went over and beyond! She's terrified of me!

Egocentric: oh….

Kitsune's lover: yeah she just shouted over her shoulder that she never wanted to see me again.

Egocentric: but you guys have been steady for over a year!

Kitsune's lover: yeah well… I am actually exhausted, night.

Egocentric: wait Naruto!

Kitsune's lover has signed off

"Dammit!" I could not imagine those two breaking up! They were the type that was disgustingly sweet and made you want to tease them for it. They were even voted the perfect couple last year, this was fucked up! Suddenly I was worried; Naruto seemed to be taking this too well. I scrambled for my cell and tried to call him up. My stomach 

sank when it went straight to voice mail. Oh god (1) what was he doing?

As you can imagine, I didn't sleep a wink.

I pounced on the phone when it rang at eight. I didn't even check the caller ID. "Hello? Naruto? Where the fuck are you? Naruto?"

There was silence then, "uh Sasuke? This is Sakura, what's wrong with Naruto?"

I let out a sigh, "Sakura, never mind Naruto what's up?" I asked. She didn't need to know what was going on with Naruto. I couldn't help but hold a bit of a grudge against her; it felt like I was picking sides in a war. Hinata was Sakura's friend and I was Naruto's.

"No you tell me now Uchiha? What did Naruto do to Hinata? She came over an hour ago crying!" she sounded mad and annoyed. This just made my temper flare. I was up all night with no sleep worried about Naruto and how he was handling total heartbreak and she was yelling at me about some rich princess who couldn't give a shit? I don't think so!

"I told you no Haruno! I don't give a fuck about Hinata! She's just a bitch who doesn't give a rat's ass!" I snapped.

"Take that back Uchiha! She is a sweet girl who had her heart broken by a bastard boy!"

"You know Naruto, how can you say that?" I shouted. This is my best friend the one who has saved my ass more times than I can count, she can't go around saying things like that!

"I do know Naruto, but I also know Hinata! She comes over sobbing about Naruto what am I supposed to think? He's my friend but I can't reach him so I called you hoping to get the story. Obviously I was expecting too much!" she snapped back.

I took a deep breath. She was right, she was just as confused, probably more than, as I was.

"Okay, this is what I know. They were on the way back from their date when they were attacked." _'Knock knock'_ "wait a sec Sakura."

"What do you want?" I shouted to the person at the door. The door opened to show my father. I took one look at him and told Sakura I would call her back, I didn't wait for an answer before I hung up.

I wasn't sure what to think of my father anymore, I usually knew where we stood. That was before he stated he didn't hate me. Did I hate him? I wasn't entirely sure if I did or not. I turned and gave him my full attention. I'll give him one more chance.

His face was pale and he looked tired, he looked old. "Son," I blinked in shock. He has never called me that before that was Itachi's title. "The hospital called." Now I was even more confused what did the hospital…My thoughts were cut off by his next words. "Your friend Uzumaki-kun was rushed into the ICU in the early hours of the morning. They mentioned something like this happening before, you were the one who brought him in then, they decided to call you because they can't reach his guardian."

I made a mad dash for the door and grabbed my keys and phone of my nightstand. I didn't care that I was only wearing a pair of sweats I pulled on my black sweater and attempted to pass my father. I didn't make it. "Sasuke, I will go with you to the hospital, I don't want you driving but first you are going to answer a couple of my questions."

I gulped. What the fuck was with these last couple of weeks? The only think I could think of was the saying 'when it rains it pours'. I took a deep breath. I knew what he wanted to know, and I didn't want to tell him.

"Do I have to? Please just take me to the hospital. Dad you don't have to worry about it." I refused to look him in the eye. So I was surprised when he slapped me. It wasn't painful but boy did it shock me.

When I looked up at him he was furious. "Yesterday I was terrified that you had run away for good, and woke up this morning to find that you almost had! They said you came in with cuts on your arms and bruises last time! They said that Uzumaki was stabbed and almost died of blood loss! Do you know what it's like to find out that your son and his friend almost died and you had no clue that something like that had ever 

happened? No. you are going to answer my questions now Uchiha Sasuke!"

I took a deep breath. It wasn't fair! Things like this should never happen. Finally I looked him in the eye. I would tell him a bit; he doesn't need to know everything. He doesn't need to know what went through my head or what was said. "I tried to run away in the middle of a school trip. Naruto followed me. He tried to convince me to stay. He saw us as friends. We got into a fight. I took out a knife and stabbed him in the arm and he cut me with a piece of broken glass. In the end he convinced me to stay with him before he passed out. I took us to the hospital. That's all you're going to get, now drive me to the hospital now." I then looked away from his shocked eyes and walked out the door.

He silently followed me out the door and joined me in the car. We drove in silence the entire way there. He stopped at the hospital's entrance. As I was getting out he spoke. "Sasuke, I know that's not the whole story, but I'll let it go. Tell Uzumaki-kun that I hope he gets well soon and not to worry about the bills, they will be taken care of." I just nodded then walked through the automatic doors.

I was forced to wait in the waiting room. What a concept huh? Finally I got the room number and set off down the too quiet hallway to the ICU floor. It felt like déjà vu all over again.

AN: hey sorry for the wait but it's finally here and I hope I didn't disappoint! For all of you people who are mad at me for Hinata's sake please forgive me! I love Hinata as well! She is one of my favorite female characters! You'll see what's going on next time! Hopefully. This story has developed a mind of its own. When I started this I didn't think it would turn out like this! I hope to write the real full story about the 6th grade then too! Please review!!

(1) no offense to anyone of a different religion or any religious person


	9. Modeling and Knifes

You Can't Have Her- Chapter 9

Five years ago….

I woke up that day feeling numb. I couldn't think about one thing that I cared about. Today was a school trip to a museum that everyone else had been to a million and one times, yet I wasn't even the least bit excited to see it for the first time. I wasn't excited because I wouldn't be seeing it. I had been planning this day out for over two weeks now. I was going to run away.

I wasn't joining the circus though, no, I was joining something much more entertaining. I was going to be a model. Not for real though. Just long enough till I had enough money to buy a plane ticket to Japan. I was sick of America with its easy schools and annoying people. I couldn't stand being trapped in the same house as my brother and father. My brother was adapting nicely to America, he could even almost speak English fluently. I tripped over the language and mostly stuck to myself.

Almost a month ago a man named Orochimaru approached me with a proposition. He would pay me a lot of money if I agreed to join his modeling agency. The man creeped me out, made the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up. He had long black hair tied in a horse tail down his back, and his eyes were a sickly yellow color. They must have been contacts. He said I had the perfect body and eyes; I could be famous beyond my wildest dreams if I just worked for him.

I turned him down cold. I wasn't stupid or desperate enough to work for this creep. Instead of just giving up, he forced a business card into my hand as I turned to walk away. I shrugged and stuffed it into my pocket and forgot all about the man and his offer. That is until things got worse. Itachi was getting better and better. More popular and well known. Father couldn't be prouder.

"Sasuke, why can't you speak English as well as Itachi yet?"

"Why don't you have as many friends as Itachi does?"

After one such lecture I stormed up to my room and threw myself on my bed. I shoved my hands into my pocket and that is when I felt the card. Then I remembered it all. Now the idea of being a model was wonderfully appealing. It was my chance to outshine 

Itachi. To be just as well liked as Itachi was. Once the idea was in my head it refused to leave. I could be better than Itachi.

I called Orochimaru within the hour of rediscovering the card. He assured me he was still very interested in having me work for him. I ignored the way his hissing made me shiver and told him I would meet with him in two weeks. The next day I looked up the bus schedules.

I was in luck. My class was going to the museum that day.

My luck disappeared though when they assigned partners that we had to stay with while at the museum. I was paired up with the loudest boy in our class, Naruto Uzumaki. He was Japanese like me but he was born and raised in America his whole life and knew only a little Japanese. There are a lot of Japanese-Americans in my class. Naruto was an annoying twerp who I couldn't stand. He always seemed so unbearably happy. He just assumed we were friends cause we both spoke the same language, he was so full of himself! I don't need friends in this fucked up country.

He was the first hitch in my plan. How was I going to get away from the boy who hung onto me like a leech? I couldn't think of a way so I decided to try to wing it. I had already paid for my bus ticket and set up the time and place to meet Orochimaru. As a precaution I slipped my brother's Swiss army knife into my pocket, just in case.

* * *

Naruto talked the entire bus ride there. Nobody listened to him; they were all used to it and just tuned him out or ignored him. This just seemed to encourage him further. Finally the bus pulled up to the museum.

"Alright kids stick together and do as the tour guide tells you to." The teacher told us as we filed off the bus.

That is when I saw my chance. It was chaos as children milled around and adult ran about trying to get order. I tightened my grip on my backpack and ran as soon I was sure that no one was looking. I managed to make it two blocks down the street before I realized that someone had followed me.

I spun around quickly when I heard the second pair of steps pounding behind me. I was astonished to see Naruto right behind me. I could have sworn I had ditched him!

"Where the hell do you think you're going Sasuke?" he asked angrily and a little out of breath.

"None of your business baka1!" I shouted back.

"It is too my business, we're friends Sasuke."

"Forget it! We are not friends Naruto! I can't stand you; you are annoying and a moron! I am not your friend! You know what, you have no friends!" I shouted. I was just trying to make him leave. He was going to make me miss the bus.

Naruto looked stunned for a minute, his eyes impossibly wide and his mouth hanging open for a second. After the shock wore off, he shut his mouth and frowned. "You know you're a real ass-hole Sasuke. You know what else, I don't care. You are coming back with me right now and we are going to the museum!"

I just frowned at him. Was he a moron? I told him it wasn't any of his business. "Naruto, go away."

"Oh no Sasuke-chan2. If there is one thing I know is that a kid like you will get into trouble wondering around this place alone."

My frowned deepened at the chan, "What do you mean a kid like me?" I demanded.

"I mean a spoiled little brat who thinks everything is going to go his way." Was his easy reply.

My temper was boiling. What could he know? I lost it. I launched myself at him catching the blond boy by surprise. I knocked him into the wall and he landed with a sickening thump.

I kept hitting him. Over and over, I just couldn't stop. Finally his shock seemed to wear 

off and he started to fight back. He blocked one of my punches and held onto my wrist as he smashed his fist into my nose. I went into shock; I had never been hit that hard before. He took advantage of my shock and switched our positions. Now it was his turn to wail on me and he showed no mercy.

Finally I was able to gather my wits and grabbed his wrists turning our brawl into a wrestling match. I was loathed to admit it but he was winning. My face ached and it felt like someone had shoved a large cork up my nose. I was finally able to shove him off me with a burst of strength. I fumbled trying to pull my knife out of my pocket as I started to run away. I was going to scare him off once and for all if he didn't let me go.

"Sasuke!! What do you think you're doing? Stop for a minute!!" I could hear Naruto shouting at me. But I didn't turn around. I just kept going. Suddenly there was a grip on my shoulder, as that registered in my brain there was a sharp pain in my cheek. Naruto had just punched me!

I seethed; I was sick and tired of this boy fallowing me around like a puppy. I reached into my pocket and drew out the switchblade I had jacked from my brother's dresser drawer. I turned and flipped the blade openand held it out in front of me. It felt clumsy and unnatural in my hand but I couldn't let it show. He eyed the knife in my hand warily and started to circle me.

I started to talk to cover my nerves. "I told you Naruto. I told you to leave me alone. I am not going back to that house. I am going to be famous! And you are not going to stop me!" I was slowly backing away towards the street desperate to get away.

He slowly started to advance as I stepped back. He must be crazy I thought. I had a knife for crying out loud. By now I was in the middle of the street and he was slowly advancing towards me.

Suddenly I heard a squeal of breaks and a heavy weight slammed into me.

* * *

My head smacked against the asphalt and my vision started to blur. The next thing my senses registered was a warm wetness seeping into the fabric of my shirt. I opened my eyes when I heard a woman screaming, "Oh my god are you two alright?"

I couldn't see the woman because there was a mop of blonde hair blocking my view. Naruto was on top of me. He had tackled me to the ground in time to stop me from 

being crushed by a car. He shifted with a groan of pain. That was when I remembered the wetness. I couldn't feel any real pain, nothing that felt like a cut, so that meant that it was Naruto who was bleeding.

With a shudder I realized what had happened; when he tackled me the knife had sunk into his arm. He staggered up to his feet clutching at his crimson stained sleeve. Then he did something that made me hate him more. He asked, "Are you okay Sasuke?"

I couldn't believe he was worried about me when he was the one bleeding. I couldn't stop the urge to shout at him, "Just shut up moron! Why are you asking me? You're the one that's bleeding!"

He just grinned, "This? This is just….just a…scratch." He trailed off in the middle of his sentence and stumbled again. He was not okay.

By now the woman had already called 911 and was flittering around nervously waiting for someone else to come and take us off of her hands. Naruto fell to the ground a minute before the ambulances showed up. They worked quickly, strapping him in the ambulance and getting an IV in his arm. I just stood watching till one of the paramedics approached me.

"Are you Sasuke?" I blinked out of my daze.

"What?"

"I need someone to ride with him to help calm him down. He's starting to panic shouting something about stupid bastards named Sasuke."

It was then that I realized something. I could leave now. I could leave and still make it in time to meet up with Orochimaru. Then I looked over to the still violently struggling Naruto. The paramedics were having trouble keeping him still. Or I could help Naruto. I could leave right now and no one would stop me. I could finally beat Itachi at something.

* * *

I don't think I will ever get the look on his face out of my head when I sat next to him in the ambulance and told him he was being annoying and to let the people do their job.

* * *

AN: okay here it is the big drama of the sixth grade!! dundundun!! orochimaru finally made his pedo creepy appearance! PLEASE REVIEW!!

1- baka means moron

2- chan is a very girly way of addressing someone. basically Naruto was calling Sasuke a girl


	10. the waiting game

this has been done for a bit but i just now got internet back! so read and enjoy!

You Can't Have Her- Chapter 10

I had been waiting outside his room for an hour and was still not allowed inside. My phone rang several times, all from Sakura, and I couldn't bring myself to care. The doctor told me that his arm was broken in two places; he had internal bleeding, a punctured lung, couple of broken ribs, a stab wound to his abdomen, and a concussion. They say if he makes it through the first 24 hours he'll have a good chance of surviving.

That's why I am waiting out here. They don't want me in the way if something happens. My phone was ringing again, I looked at the ID and, yep, it was Sakura. With a deep sigh I finally answered it. I shouldn't have put it so close to my ear.

"Sasuke! Where have you been? Why haven't you answered my calls? And you better tell me where that punk Uzumaki is! Hinata still hasn't stopped sobbing!" she shrieked.

I gritted my teeth. I still felt like shit and nothing has happened to help. "Sakura, shut up." To my surprise she did. "The dreaded punk Uzumaki is in the ICU right now." I felt my throat catch and choke on what I was about to say. "They don't know if he'll make it."

There was only silence on the other end. Finally she said something. "What hospital are you at?" her voice was shaking and she sounded like she was also choking on her words.

I told her and hung up. Sakura and Hinata showed up about a half hour later. When I saw Hinata I felt a little bad for calling her a bitch. She looked like death warmed over. Her eyes were red and puffy and she appeared to be in the same clothes as she was when on her date. Sakura ran right to me but Hinata sprinted towards the door that had the paper sign that read 'Uzumaki'. I leaped up and grabbed her around the waist stopping her from entering the room. She was shaking and sobbing again.

"p-please let me see him!" she cried out.

"It's not me that's stopping you. No one is allowed in there till 24 hours is up." I said as I dragged her to a chair next to Sakura.



We sat in silence for a couple of hours. It has been a total of seven hours since Naruto was admitted to the hospital. Finally it was Sakura who broke the silence. "Do the doctors know how this happened?"

"No, someone found him and called the hospital." I said. I would have to find that Good Samaritan and get on bended knee to thank him.

"What's his condition?" was her next question. I saw Hinata tense; she was probably dying to know but too afraid to ask.

I relayed the injuries; Hinata broke out into new sobs.

Now that Sakura had an idea about what was going on she took charge. I knew she couldn't do 'nothing' for long. "Hinata, I think it's time you tell us what happened." She said gently.

Hinata nodded still sniffing. "We went to a late night movie. It was his turn to pick the movie so of course it was an action one. He was walking me back to my house. He," here she choked back a sob. "was doing what he always does after an action movie, reenacting it and shouting loudly. Some people were hanging out in a park we were passing through. They seemed to recognize Naruto. They started shouting about someone called Kyuubi, then they started to fallow us. They circled us and swore at us. Naruto kept me real close and had his arm around me. Then suddenly his arm was gone. They had yanked him away and were shouting dirty things at me." She started to shake at this point. "One of them grabbed me while two of the others started to hit Naruto. I let out a scream. Then…then Naruto just lost it! He slipped out of their hold and hit one of them so hard he was spitting out teeth. Then he broke the other person's arm. Then he grabbed the person who had a hold on me. The man was begging to be let go but Naruto didn't stop." The shaking had intensified now and tears were leaking out of her eyes. "I got so scared. I've never seen Naruto like that before. I was so afraid he was going to kill someone. It would be my fault! It's my fault he went crazy! If he killed someone then the police would arrest them and I would lose him! I can't lose him Sasuke! I can't! "

She couldn't talk anymore, she was crying so hard. I didn't feel like forgiving her, but I couldn't help myself when I saw her sobbing into Sakura's shoulder about not losing 

him. I had enough of just sitting by. I stood and walked right up to the viewing window. 'Bang!' I was pounding on the window so hard I could feel the glass rattling. "Naruto you retarded bastard! Wake the fuck up or I swear I'll steal Hinata away! I'll make out with her, I'll sleep with her! Then I'll run off to that man-whore Orochimaru and become his junky boy toy! And it'll be all your fault if you don't wake up!" I was screaming so loud my voice was almost gone by the last word.

Then I was being dragged away strong arms wrapped around my waist and tears at the nape of my neck. Sakura was sobbing on my shoulder and just holding me. By now we were all sobbing. God I was turning into such a wuss. Crying twice in less than twenty-four hours.

We were all pretty calm, well at leas there was no more sobbing, about an hour later when a man in a suit walked up to us. "Are you the family of Mr. Uzumaki? I need to talk to someone about his insurance."

Hinata looked up at him wide eyed in horror, even Sakura and I were surprised by his heartlessness. But it was Hinata who spoke up. "How can you talk to us about money when we aren't even sure of his condition?" she shouted.

Both me and Sakura just stared at her. I am positve neither of us have ever heard her raise her voice. But the suit was not impressed he just calmly asked, "Does he have insurance?"

Hinata lost her strength and broke down sobbing out, "No!"

Hinata may be out of her zone but I was back in mine. I activated my 'super-Uchiha-bastard-freezing super powers that Naruto swears I'm going to use to take over the world some day, and aim a glare at the suit. I almost cackle when I see him gulp. "His finances are not something you need to worry about. His bills are being paid by the Uchiha family. Now get your face out of this room before you need to worry about your own hospital bills and someone like you is talking to your family."

After the man scuttled out of the room Hinata calmed down again and started to thank me over and over again for taking care of him. I collapsed on the chair once again drained from stress and taking care of that ass kisser. I was surprised when a weight 

callapsed on my lap. Sakrua sat in my lap and tucked her head under my chin. She was crying quietly and shaking a bit. I tentatlivly wrapped my arms around her and held her against me. She finally talked to me. "Sasuke is he going to be okay?" I took a breath to answer when she cut me off. "Don't. Don't say you don't know, just say, 'yes Sakura of course he's going to be okay. How can you doubt Naruto? He would be hurt if he heard you say that."

I tightened my hold on her and answered, "Yes Sakura of course he's going to be okay. How can you doubt Naruto? He would be hurt if he heard you say that."

"You're right Sasuke. Of course he'll be okay." She relaxed again in my arms and whispered, "Thank you Sasuke."

We were all curled up together on one of the waiting room benches after spending the night in the hospital, when one of the doctors come out and ask if we were friends or family of Naruto Uzumaki.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. breaking down and dieing

AN: hey! I finally updated! a lot of you might not like this chapter... I'M SO SORRY!! cries and runs

* * *

We were all curled up together on one of the waiting room benches after spending the night in the hospital, when one of the doctors come out and ask if we were friends or family of Naruto Uzumaki.

You Can't Have Her chapter 11

I couldn't believe it. I just sat there holding a sobbing Sakura while I watched Hinata break down. She just slid right out of the chair till she was on her knees on the ground, tears were silently pouring down her face. "O-oh god…" was the only thing she was able to choke out.

* * *

I just couldn't believe it.

_The end of 9__th__ grade__1_

_Me and Naruto were sitting through the 2 hour long assembly at the end of the year. We were graduating Junior high and were entering high school. We were forced to sit in those hard folding metal chairs in suits and ties. The assembly was supposedly in the leaving class's honour but all of us were practically in a coma._

_We just listened to the speaker drone on and on when suddenly I heard a vibrating sound. I looked down to see Naruto turn off his phone with a wicked smile. Suddenly the speakers in the gym went off with that evil screeching noise, you know the one that happens when you put the microphone too close to the speaker? Yeah that one. Then Fall out Boy's Thanks for the Memories blared out at top volume. _

_**I'm gonna make it bend and break**_

_**(it sent you to me without wings)**_

_**Say a prayer but let the good times roll**_

_**In case god doesn't show**_

_**(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**_

_Then one of the sevies raced down the bleachers to snatch the microphone from the stunned speaker. I groaned and looked at the manically grinning Naruto. the sevie was Naruto's mini-me, Konohamaru. "HEY! What's up everyone? Are you all as bored as I am?" a resounding cheer answered him. "Good! How about we show everyone what _

_the leaving class was really like!" _

_The screen that was playing a power point of pictures of the last year suddenly started to play a video. I looked over to see Shikamaru hiding his mini computer behind his leg that was crossed in his lap. Naruto suddenly pointed and whispered to me, "Look!"_

_I looked. I groaned._

_It was a video of Naruto, the video-Naruto started to talk. "Hey KJH! This is Naruto Uzumaki! If you are watching this video then I just saved you from falling asleep and falling off the bleachers and suffering permanent brain damage!"_

_Someone in the video's back round shouted, "Is that what happened to you?" I recognized Kiba's voice. Everyone laughed while the real Naruto pouted and muttered, "I thought I told Shika to edit that out."_

_Video-Naruto continued on like nothing happened. "And those people who were thinking that they could use this chance to commit suicide, sorry to interrupt your plans. GAARA DON'T DO IT!! LIFE IS WORTH LIVING!" I saw Gaara, one of Naruto's best friends, glare at the blond who was only a few seat in front of him._

_The real Naruto sunk in his seat a bit and whispered "Is he mad?"_

"_If him looking like he's planning on drawing and quartering you is him mad then yes." I replied._

_The video continued. "Well the school is probably showing you how nice and boring the ninth grade class is we, the nineth grade class. Okay mostly just me. Made this video to show you what we were really like. We..I hope to inspire future generations! Keep the memories alive! We have to keep those teachers in shape somehow."_

_Then a bunch of pictures showed up on the screne. I groaned at one of them. It was a picture of the whole ninth grade class cross-dressing. The girls were dressed in suits and the guys were in fancy gowns. Even I had went along with that charade. There were tons more like that. Naruto pranking a teacher. Kiba sneaking in the girl's locker room. Gaara dumping gallons of sand in the cafeteria. Shikamaru hacking into the FBI _

_database. Even Neji peaking under his girlfriend's skirt. Then the girls. Hinata peaking on Naruto changing, with a flaming blush. Tenten flinging water balloons at the cheerleaders. Temari taking down the entire football team. Then, to my horror, a picture of me dead drunk in make up and hanging off of Naruto's arm._

_I turned in my seat, furious and ready to pummel Naruto to find him gone and sprinting out the back door. _

_I have never seen the school in such an uproar before or since. Everyone was laughing and the teachers were nailed to the spot in mortification._

_Naruto always knew how to leave a lasting impression._

* * *

I entered the hospital room slowly to see Hinata sobbing on Naruto's chest. He was pale and lifeless. I still felt numb.

"Hina-chan I can't breath with you on top of me like that." He croaked out, his voice cracking and breaking.

"Oh Naruto! I was so worried. Please please never get hurt again! I can't bear it!" she sobbed out.

I was now standing right next to the bed. I felt him grab my hand and look at me "Hey, it's déjà vu." He croaked again. His other hand was stroking Hinata's hair slowly threading through the black mess.

Sakura sat on the other side of the bed. She was smiling a teary smile. My heart was swelling. Naruto was going to be alright, in a wheel chair for a few months but alright, and Sakura was smiling again.

Naruto was out of the hospital a few weeks later. The only thing he could think to say was, "Oh great, now I have to go back to school! Man I have two weeks worth of homework to catch up on!"

Hinata just giggled as she pushed Naruto down the hospital's hall so they could check him out. "Hey! But now I get to use those cool elevators! And I get out of every class 

early!"

I rolled my eyes. Trust Naruto to find the silver lining. I was smiling. Naruto was out of the hospital and ready to cause havoc to spice school up. And… Sakura was walking beside me. With her fingers intertwined with mine.

I gently squeezed her fingers as she laughed at Naruto talking about making Hinata his own personal nurse, short skirt and all. She smiled up at me and squeezed back.

Azusa was coming back this week. I had no idea how I was going to confront him. How I was going to betray him. Because that's what I was doing. I was going to tell him about me and Sakura. I wanted to date Sakura. I just have to tell _him_ that.

* * *

HAHA!! I hope that at least some of you fell for it!! I was feeling a bit evil! I hope you like it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *


	12. New's Flash! Naruto's great in bed!

You Can't Have Her Chapter 12

It's finally here! I hope you all didn't forget about this! Even after…..*mumbles* 4 or 5 months….yeah.

End of Chapter 11

Azusa was coming back this week. I had no idea how I was going to confront him. How I was going to betray him. Because that's what I was doing. I was going to tell him about me and Sakura. I wanted to date Sakura. I just have to tell _him_ that.

Chapter 12

I walked into the cafeteria to see the entire table was fawning over Naruto. Ino was signing her name on his arm cast in large purple sharpies and Sakura was feeding him while Hinata ran her fingers through his hair. And Naruto was smiling a thousand watt smile while telling the boys what happened blow by blow between bites. It seemed that the punks Naruto had beaten earlier came back with more friends and Naruto was not in the mood for more fighting. Everyone had missed Naruto while he had been gone. Even the teachers! I heard one complain that since she didn't have to dodge or duck from anything she had gained weight.

Then Neji asked a question that slowly wiped the smile from Naruto's face as I was sitting down. "Why did they attack you in the first place?"

I knew why. I don't think anyone else did though. Naruto told me about it when we were recovering in the same hospital room in sixth grade. Naruto looked really uncomfortable as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him waiting for the answer.

"Ummm….well, probably to make a reputation for themselves." He said trying to get out of giving a full answer.

Shikamaru, now that he was awake, wasn't going to let him though. "And how would beating the crap out of you give them a reputation?"

Naruto's eyes were moving all over the place in nervousness when Hinata softly asked her own question. "Who is Kyuubi?"

Naruto took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "I guess you could say that I'm Kyuubi. When I was younger I lived with my uncle. My mom's younger brother. He was named Kyo, he was a famous street fighter and he taught me everything he knew. One day some punks killed him to make a reputation. I was the one who found the body when I was 11. I tried to take up his reputation. When I was 14 or 15 I would take on fights for money. I went by the name Kyuubi then. See? It kind of sounds like Kyo…um yeah. Anyways I stopped that shit after I got into high school. I guess some punks didn't understand that."

Ino just looked at him wide eyed. "You were a street fighter?"

Naruto tried to scratch the back of his head with his broken arm, remembered then used the other. "Umm yeah? How else do you think I paid the bills for my apartment?"

Hinata just nodded. "That makes sense."

Everyone just stared at her even me. She shrugged. "I was wondering how he afforded his own apartment."

After that the tension disappeared. I looked over to Sakura. "So do I need a broken arm for you to feed me too?" I asked.

She looked me up and down. Then said, "After my brother breaks yours then I'll feed you."

I flinched. I had told her that I was planning on telling Azusa before I dated her. Until then we would remain friends.

Azusa came back tomorrow.

I gulped. Naruto laughed. "Then we could be cast buddies Teme!" I glared.

I was about to demand the markers from Kiba to write something on the cast about morons when I was suddenly pulled out of my seat. I looked up from my position on the floor and saw the entire offense of the football team standing over me. Brad right in the middle.

This wasn't really new. Its been happening a lot since the big fight. I can't really fight back. I'm finally on my dad's good side and I don't want to go back so soon.

"Uchiha glad your loser boyfriend is finally out of the hospital? Too bad he didn't die." He guffawed with all his friends.

As I was about to speak up Hinata stepped forward and with a resounding crack punched him right in the jaw. Everyone just stared at the normally timid Hinata. But she wasn't done yet.

"You f-fucktards! You and me both know that you are the true homosexuals and for your information Naruto is fantastic in bed. Probably much better than you! If you keep messing with Sasuke you are going to find your selves meeting some of my father's more unsavory employees." Here she took a deep breath and her eyes narrowed even farther. "If you ever mention Naruto dying again I will personally make sure that you are the newest bitch in the nearest prison."

By now the entire cafeteria was staring at Hinata. I guess the stress of Naruto being in the hospital finally caught up with her. One of the jocks turned to Naruto and me and said, "Aren't you ashamed to have a girl fight your battles for you?"

I shook my head, still too stunned to say anything. Naruto shut his mouth long enough to say, "Are you kidding? My girlfriend just said I was awesome in bed in front of everyone and I find Hinata scaring you shitless hot as hell!"

Everyone in the cafeteria burst out laughing. Except for Neji who was glaring at Naruto. Naruto noticing this chuckled nervously. Sakura hit Neji lightly on the back of the head. "Oh calm down Neji. You would have to be the most naïve person in the world to think that after more than a year they are still G rated. And what do you have to say about you and Tenten in the janitor's closet."

Both Neji and Tenten lit up like Rudolph the red- nosed reindeer. The football offense left in shame with their tails between their legs while everyone tried to interrogate Neji or Tenten about the janitor scandal.

I drove Sakura home after school. I wanted so badly to pull over and fog up the windows but we had promised not to do anything until we get permission from Azusa. I felt like I was trying to marry her and needed to ask the father. I was brought out of my thoughts by Sakura's laugh. "You looked as if you were facing death a second ago Sasuke."

I just snorted and answered. "Who knows."

She rolled her eyes. We just pulled up in front of her house. "Walk me to the door she asked?"

I nodded parked and got out. As we walked up to the door, same said door opened suddenly. "Hey guys! I'm back!"

AN: dun dun dun!! This chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed and to Sakuraangel327 who kicked me back into gear. I know I said I would just start but I couldn't stop so here is the missing chapter 12! I have no excuse except working on other projects…I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last! Hope you enjoyed this one!


	13. You Are Formally Invited

AN: Hey it has been pointed out to me that it has already been two years since I've updated...man, I think someone stole all my time...

* * *

Here was the moment of truth. Or lies. Lies were good. Lies meant I didn't have to be cast buddies with the moron. Lies meant I didn't get to kiss and…do other things…with Sakura. Dam it. I'm going in. "Hey you're back early."

Azusa gave a million watt smile as he hugged his shocked sister to his chest. "Geeze at least pretend to be happy to see me Uchiha."

"Ok if I only have to pretend…Just kidding man, of course I'm happy to see you." I shifted my weight between my feet and decided to jump while his arms were still full of Sakura. "I'm sorry but I take back my promise. In my defense you didn't warn me properly…" I was going to have to talk faster, he was starting to let go of her. "Please let me date Sakura!"

As soon as the word 'date' was out I was falling to my knees in the classic Japanese position for supplication. I hoped that it would invoke mercy. Hope may reign eternal but it wasn't reigning now. Azusa, kicked me right in the face like my head was kickball. I could vaguely hear Sakura shout in the background but I had no time to process it before Azusa had me by the collar of my t-shirt.

"I trusted you! I told you not to touch my sister!" His breath was hot and angry on my face and his fist was already reared back for another blow. I braced myself for impact before my shirt was ripped partially off me.

"Get off you high horse and listen to me before I become an only child!" Sakura had tackled Azusa into the gravel path to the front porch. I don't think even my bloody gawking could match the surprised look on Azusa's face. "I don't need you scaring everyone away from me! I want to make my own choices about who I date!"

"Sakura…I'm just trying to protect you." Azusa's voice was so lost and small that it was hard to hear over the rushing of blood in my ears.

"I don't need you to protect me anymore nii-chan (big brother). You just need to support me." Her voice was gentle but unyielding. She was serious.

Azusa turned his face away from his sister to look at me. "You break her heart I break you face even worse than it already is."

I would have smiled if my mouth didn't feel like it was full of crushed glass. I decided to nod instead.

* * *

You are formally invited to a graduation party at the Uchiha House

The graduation party was in full swing. The guys joked and shouted promises to write while the girls hugged each other and swore to call each other every day. I hugged Sakura to my side; she wasn't leaving there at all this summer. She and Ino were going to California for university while I was staying here on the other side of the country.

"Hey, you know you don't have to keep a grip on me the whole time." I smiled because my grip wasn't tight and she wasn't moving.

"Of course I do. You're leaving me all alone." I say with my most mournful voice. Which on anyone else would be their monotone but lucky for me Sakura was almost fluent in Sasuke-ese.

"Don't try to pull that. Both Azusa and Naruto are going to college with you." She replied as she pressed closer to my side.

"Even worse, you're leaving me with the idiot and your brother who still 'accidentally' bumps into me when I kiss you."

"Well now he won't have to 'accidently' bump into you anymore."

"I think I'll take the bumps over not being able to kiss you."

I could feel her smile as she leaned up and kissed me. I'll keep the description to a minimum since I don't really want to share but I could feel her passion and love all the way down to my toes. This was definitely worth a few chipped teeth and 'accidental' bumps.

* * *

AN: Hi everyone! I am sooo sorry for taking so long. But finally it is finished! sorry if you wanted more 'action' between sakura and sasuke but you'll just have to use your imagination. once again so sorry, there is no excuse :( thank you to everyone who has stuck it out and taken the time to review, they really make me feel happy and like a horrible person for not updating right away. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the ending!


End file.
